


A dark secret

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Its darkish, M/M, OC-Characters - Freeform, Orphan/Demon!Peter, Pastor!Killian, You can see Peter as a demon, and smutty, lots of sex again, or simply as an orphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is the pastor of an Orphanage. Peter is his darkest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dark secret

**Author's Note:**

> STORYLINE: Killian is the pastor of an orphanage. One day the girl Katherine finds out that he has an love affair with Orphan!Peter and tells her best friend Allison. But she asks her to keep quiet about it and to not follow it up. But when Allison sees Killian (obviously on his way to Peter) her curiosity gets the best of her - with consequences...
> 
> You may or may not see Peter as a demon.


End file.
